Ice Eyes
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: All he wants is to be left alone in peace, but the past is forever haunting him. Kaiya wants her brother back, the one she shared secrets too, the one they sent away, but Kai wants nothing to do with the family that exiled him and the sister that doesn’t
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** All he wants is to be left alone in peace, but the past is forever haunting him. Kaiya wants her brother back, the one she shared secrets too, the one they sent away, but Kai wants nothing to do with the family that exiled him and the sister that doesn't even know him.

**Don't own Beyblade.**

**OC Profile:**

**Name: **Kaiya Hiwatari

**Heritage: **Russian, German, Japanese

**Age: **16

**DOB: **2 January 1987

**Appearance: **Long auburn hair, her fringe is darker then the body of her hair, her eyes is sapphire blue and she is pale, she is 5"7.

**BitBeast: **Nukes (Ice Phoenix)

**Attack: **Stalactite Fall

**Defense: **Ice Blizzard

**Likes: **Beyblading, winning, hard rock

**Dislikes: **playboys, losing, money

* * *

**Prologue**

The storms grew in strength; the winds howled across the porch, lights flickered on and off, dogs cried.

Kai was huddled underneath his blankets, the small room he shared with his two year old sister shook as the shadows danced, her cries for her mothers echoed.

The only sound that could b heard from the small girl who never said a word, but she shared a secret language, a language only her brother knew.

Across the hallway was another room, a young women of late twenties lay in her bed, her own shrieks of pain heard.

Her baby was coming.

Kai heard the shutters bang close, the glass shook, and he climbed out of bed and walked to his sister's crib, she sat holding onto her toy dog, one of the ears in her mouth.

The three year old boy lifted her out, putting the railing down her carried her to his bed, and she hiccupped and became comfortable in his arms.

Kai reached under his pillow and took out his Dranzer, the red glow raised from the phoenix of fire.

A final shriek from the room across the hallway, and a new kind of crying was heard, the crying of a newborn babe.

The father laughed with joy and hurried to his children, the glow vanished as he entered the room, and Kai looked over at his father.

His father sat down next to them and said, with tears of joy that they have a baby sister, a little girl.

Kaiya smiled and hugged her father, Kai's eyes darkened, a new child to feed, another girl.

They saw their new sister, her pink face her sea blue eyes, her bluish hair, his mother was happy, Kai smiled, as long as his mother was happy.

The days went by, the storm died down, Kaiya played in the mud, and Kai helped his father paint the bedroom walls.

Then two months after the child was born, Kai was woken by Kaiya, she was shaking him to wake, he stared in confusion and heard a noise, a crying sound of the baby.

And another sound, one of a stranger, Kai and Kaiya walked to the newborns room, in the shadows stood a man, his face was masked he wore a long coat.

Kai told his sister to wake their parents, Kaiya ran to the other room, she never seeing the man.

She creaked open the door, and saw them, asleep, she shook her mother till she was awake.

Kaiya made movements for them to come; the baby's crying had stopped.

The two parents walked to the room, Kaiya running ahead.

What they saw terrified them.

Kai held the two month old child in his arms, tears running down his face, the child was lifeless had dead; a pillow not far behind, the man was gone.

Kai's mother shrieked and grabbed her lifeless child, she hated Kai, his father couldn't understand.

Kaiya was taken from the room but her father, leaving Kai in the cold room crying, he hadn't killed the baby.

He tried to stop it.

No one believed him.

The sent him away after that, he was alone and sent to Moscow to his grandfather, he was sent away and he was never coming back.

* * *

Well what did you all think?

Sad isn't it.

Cya,

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

* * *

**Chapter One**

'She would be sixteen now'

Kai thought as he trudged through the rain towards the small café he was supposed to meet the guys.

He couldn't believe he hadn't seen her in fourteen years, he couldn't stop thinking about her either, he couldn't get her out of his head.

He made a sharp turn and carried on walking, he wondered what she looked like, if she ever spoke, he wondered what happened to his parents whether they ever had any more children.

The questions kept on coming, as he crossed the streets the café he ran his hand through his wet hair and shook himself as he entered the warm café.

He heard them before he even saw them, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary.

Sitting down he glanced at them all, they'd been meeting here for the past six months, they all had their own lives to live, but neither wanted to apart, it had been a year since the last world tournament.

Tyson and Hilary were currently going out; Hilary was working with Heero as his PA and Tyson was trying his hardest to graduate.

Max worked part-time at his father's hobby shop and he was finishing school along with Tyson.

Ray worked with Mr Dickinson, he enjoyed the people he met, and he also was on the verge of graduating along with Tyson and Max.

Kenny who was now studying animation design owned his own little computer shop along with some friends he met while studying, like Kai he finished school early.

Kai had finished off school in Russia a year before the others; he was now doing odd jobs keeping away from the beyblading scene.

"Hey buddy you took your time"

Kai didn't answer, ordered a coffee and sat back to relax.

He half listened to their conversation, his mind wondering back to Kaiya.

"Hey Kai, um Mr D wants to know if your going to be having anyone come to the party this Friday".

Kai looked at Ray in wonder.

The party of Friday was a Beyblade breaker party; it was to celebrate what they'd been through.

"No Ray, I have no guests to come"

"But what about your family?"

"Their dead Ray"

"D-dead, they can't be…I mean you can't be the only Hiwatari alive?"

Kai didn't answer.

He didn't care; they were all dead to him…

* * *

Kaiya stared at the address she had found, walking up to the house in a nice suburb in the middle of Japan she could only imagine what Kai would say if he saw her.

She'd seen him on the TV, in the competitions, he looked so grown up, so much older then his seventeen years.

The rain was now a slow drizzle, knocking on the door she heard some voices, the door opened and a man stood there, brown hair, dressed like Indiana Jones, he smiled.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Kai Hiwatari."

The man frowned, "Well I'm afraid he's not here, I'm not exactly sure where he is…why don't you wait here and we'll ask my son, he should know".

Kaiya nodded and was greeted by Bruce Granger.

* * *

They walked together back to Tyson's place, it was decided since Tyson had something he wanted to show them.

Kai walked just ahead of them, hands in his pocket head down, his mind wondering on the question Ray had asked 'was he the only Hiwatari alive?'

The others walking a meter or two behind him, all voiced their concern for their ex-captain.

"I mean he's been quiet but not this quiet, he didn't even make a comment about the bill".

"I know, I wonder what's on his mind".

"He's been like this since Ray asked him about the party?"

"Hey, do you think Kai could be an orphan, the only family we know of is Voltaire and he was his guardian".

"I checked on how many Hiwatari's there are in Russia and not a lot believe me".

"How many Chief?"

"Three, but they belong to the same family".

As the walked up to Tyson's front door Max and Tyson raced, Kai watched them, they never seemed to grow up.

Entering the home, shaking off the water droplets, Kai was the last to enter, and he saw her, standing in the middle of the room.

"Kaiya?"

All eyes were on the pair, Bruce smiled, Kaiya had told her story and even though her and Kai had a difference in eye and hair colour the resemblance was there.

Kai's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, Kaiya, she was tall, her hair was long and fiery red except for her fringe which was blood red, her eyes that icy blue.

Her eyes began to sting, he looked more like their mother in person, that hair, those eyes, he held an domineer stance as he stared at her.

Bruce looked over at the others, clearing his throat he said calmly, "Boys, I'd like you to meet Kaiya Hiwatari…I believe Kai's sister".

Once those words were said tears spilled down Kaiya's face as she ran towards him, her arms wrapped around his torso, her head fitting under her chin, she cried onto his jacket.

Kai embraced her back, his face touching her damp hair.

Bruce silently took the boys away from the reunited pair and further into the house.

Kaiya stepped back wiping away her tears.

"How did you get here?"

"I flew"

"From where?"

"Russia, I still live there".

Kai could hear the accent; he saw how she was good at English, Kai decided to switch for her sake.

"**I thought I'd never see you"**

Kaiya smiled as he switched.

"**I had to find you, oh Kai you don't know how long it's been"**

"**I know how long it's been, Kaiya how is mom and dad?"**

Kaiya looked down.

"**Mom is very ill Kai, she wants to see you, we fear she may die, and dad is…he's fine".**

"**Ill? What's wrong with her?"**

"**Kai, mom is dieing from leukemia, none of us are the right match…we were hoping you are?"**

"**Leukemia? Since when?"**

"**Since last Christmas".**

Kai closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"**She wants to see you, you could be her only hope, please Kai, came back to Russia we forgive you, and we know it wasn't your fault".**

Kai opened his eyes and glared at her, he had no idea what he had been put through, never being able to write or see your own family and because they willingly didn't want to see you.

They had no right to ask for him to return, they had no right, where were they when he was beaten, when he was abused, when he was stabbed and whipped, when he was molested and called a murderer, where were they when the man came to kill the baby.

He glared at her, he wanted to scream at her, hit or, do something to release this anger.

Turning around he walked out of the house, slamming the door, he ran away, he couldn't face the past; he couldn't face her…not her.

* * *

TBC…

Well? What do you all think, I need REVIEWS!

Cya.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kaiya stood alone in the living room of Bruce Granger, she had hoped he would agree to come back with her, but that was all a dream, she should have expected him to react the way he did.

What had happened to him when he was sent away she could never comprehend, she had heard the news on Voltaire, the trials the abuse he had put Kai through.

Her parents had been devastated, they never knew this had happened over the years, her mother had sunken deeper into her own depression only wanting to see her son.

Her parents now knew it was wrong of them to send Kai away, but their minds were clouded, her mother's newborn was dead and in Kai's arms.

Kaiya wanted to believe her brother when he pleaded with her, he kept telling them that there had been a man who was going to kill the baby, but no one had believed him, Kaiya couldn't remember a man though, she remembered waking her brother because the baby was forever crying.

She didn't want to believe that her brother had killed the baby.

Smothered, that what they said, the child had been smothered to death, but why? People said from jealousy.

But then, he had never reacted that way when Kaiya was born, but Kai doesn't remember Kaiya being born.

Kaiya fell to her knees as the memory of Kai's departure fourteen years ago entered her mind.

She held herself crying, her shoulders shaking, what was she to do, she had promised her mother that she'd be back with Kai.

She didn't hear them enter the room, his friends, and his teammates.

Someone knelt besides her, soothing her, caressing her back, Kaiya wiped the tears away and stared up into the face of Rei Kon.

She stood up with him, she smiled weakly, her legs ready to give way, and she leaned against him for support.

Rei sat her down and told her that he'd be back, he always came back.

She looked past Rei and saw the others, Max Tate, Tyson Granger and Chief.

Bruce came into the picture, bringing her some tea.

She drank slowly, suddenly feelings exhausted.

Bruce carried Kaiya to the spare room, tears still running down her pale face.

* * *

He sat alone on the park bench, his mind wondering over what had just happened.

His sister had come to find him.

His mother was dieing.

It was all too much for the seventeen year old to comprehend.

Placing his head in his hands he rested his elbows on his knees and sighed, what was he supposed to do?

Closing his eyes he saw the image of her, snapping them open again he was tormented of the thought of killing his own mother just because he didn't go to see her.

"Kai?"

Looking up, Kai saw Rei standing next to him; the guy was one of the only people who understood Kai for himself.

Sitting down next to Kai, Rei looked over at his friend.

"Did you know she was alive?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well you said your family was dead".

"They are dead"

"But I don't understood, what about Kaiya?"

"Rei, I haven't seen my family in fourteen years, they were dead to me after the first five"

"Did she go to the abbey?"

"No".

"What happened Kai? Why didn't you see your family in the fourteen years, why now?"

"You ask a lot of questions Kon."

"I want answers Kai".

Kai sighed and sat up; he looked as if he'd been crying.

"They sent me to the abbey Rei, they disowned me".

"Why, that awful"

"They did it because…"

"Because why Kai, why did they send you away?'

"None of your business"

Rei nodded, fair was fair.

"But why come looking for you now, after three championships why now?"

There wasn't an answer, Rei saw tears swell up in Kai's mahogany eyes, his eyes snapped shut releasing the tears, "She's dieing, Rei".

"Who Kai, who's dieing?"

"My mother", he whispered.

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

PLEASE!

Thanx: Tevera Raincoat, SchoolBoredom, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


	4. Chapter 4

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kaiya opened her sapphire eyes, she was warm, something soft wrapped around her, and she frowned, trying to remember where she was.

Turning her head to the side she saw Kai sleeping on the chair, his arms crossed a blanket barely on top of him, he looked at peace as he slept.

Kaiya moved, realizing she was only in a shirt and her underwear, someone must have changed her?

Kaiya could only stare at the markings on his face, whatever Voltaire had done it certainly left its scars.

Get up slowly Kaiya's feet touched the cold wooden floor, carefully moving so not to wake Kai, she walked out of the room.

She found herself in a hallway, shivering she walked to the kitchen, turning on the light she got herself a glass of water.

Leaning against the counter she drank her water slowly.

"You should be asleep", came a clear tenor voice.

Looking towards the door Kaiya saw Kai standing in the doorway, he only wore grey boxer shorts and a white shirt, his hair was in a mess.

Kaiya didn't answer and drank her water.

"Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the very same thing".

Kai sighed, sitting down on a chair which was placed around the table, he rubbed his eyes awake.

Kaiya sat down, she wrapped her long fingers around the glass, and Kai looked straight at her.

"You've grown up"

"That's what happens over the years, you grow up".

There was a silence.

"Why didn't you ever try and find us?"

Kai shook his shaggy head.

"You thought we were dead didn't you? I thought you were, then I saw you on the TV, I wanted to see you…when they took you away, I really did".

"But you didn't, no one did, I was left to fend for myself".

"I'm sorry about what they did Kai, they didn't know what they were doing…Kai they want you back".

"Mom will die if you do not help"

"Maybe she deserves to die", Kai snapped, abruptly standing up, knocking the chair away.

"Kai, no one deserves to die, give her a chance, and give _me_ a chance".

Kai stared past the girl.

"When is your return flight?"

"In a few days"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You thought it would be that easy to get me back?"

"No, I didn't mean that".

Kai raised his hand to silence her.

"Its doesn't matter now, you're here now"

Kaiya watched as Kai walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW

REVIEW!

Short i know but worth it...hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_Kai, your grandfathers here"_

_Kai looked up from the atlas he liked looking at; he'd say he would go to all the places on the map._

_Kai looked at his mother, her eyes redder then ever, her long two-tones hair tied back loosely, she held Kaiya's hand._

_Kaiya stared at her brother as he stood up, holding onto the atlas._

_They walked outside to the driveway; Kai looked up to see his father talking to his grandfather, Voltaire._

_Voltaire smiled as he saw Kai._

_Kai's father knelt down in front of him and hugged him, saying he was going to a better place._

_Kaiya came forward and hugged her brother, tears running down her small face, he handed her his atlas, saying this way they'd have to meet again._

_Suddenly he was taken by a rough hand, taken towards the black car, Kaiya cried out as he was being taken away._

_The door slammed, he sat up, looking out of the window, and he stared at Kaiya, wondering if they'd ever meet again._

_The car started up, Kai looked out of the back window._

_He saw her run after the car, holding onto the atlas he had given to her._

_He didn't hear her cry out his name, he didn't hear her say her first word._

"_Kai!"

* * *

_

Kaiya snapped out of her daydream, she'd been staring at the beydish absentminded, her hands fingering the old worn out atlas.

It was near dawn and she hadn't seen Kai since earlier that morning, she'd made her way to the dojo and stared.

"Hey you alright?"

Turning Kaiya saw Bruce Granger; he held a hot cup of coffee as he smiled at her.

Kaiya shook her head.

Bruce walked closer to her, "You want to talk about it?"

Kaiya shook her head, pause and nodded.

"You know…Kai's just being Kai, a bit of a pig if you ask me…did he know…that you existed."

Kaiya nodded.

"We were together for a while, then we got separated when he was three, I was two at the time, people say…I shouldn't even remember him leaving…but how I couldn't…there were so many photos around the house".

"Your parents sent him away?"

"Yes…it was an accident, he shouldn't have left"

"What did he do? To make your parents want to send him away?"

Kaiya pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

"They didn't believe him. No one did, they said it was all in his mind, they said even as a baby he would have these…"

She frowned, unable to think of the right word.

"Episodes?" suggested Bruce.

"Something like that, he'd see things that weren't there…my father said he once tried to kill a rat that wasn't even there when he was still crawling, he took the carving knife and…he almost cut off my mothers fingers"

"So, Kai had one of these…episodes and they sent him away…why was this one any different".

"Because he did something terrible".

They stood in silence.

"Can I ask what are you holding?"

Kaiya looked at the book and blushed a pink, holding it up so he could see he took the book and read, **"World Atlas"**

Kaiya smiled, "Your Russian is very good"

"So is your English".

Kaiya blushed again this time more rosy, she watched as he opened the atlas to the first page.

On the page was written, _Kai, _in a black marker.

"This belonged to Kai?"

"Yes…He gave it to me when he was sent away…it was a, a way in which we will be able to see each other again".

Bruce smiled and handed the book back.

"Hey listen, Kai's a touchy guy who doesn't like showing his emotions a lot; doesn't take it personal if he doesn't talk to you, it's just how he was raised".

Kaiya nodded, glad for the advice, she was going to need it if she was to bring Kai back.

Max and Kenny all arrived at the dojo for their lunch, with no sign of Kai as the day went on.

Kaiya liked watching them, they were fun to be with, real good friends, they told her what Kai was like, how he'd become more open over the years.

Kaiya wanted to know more but Rei explained that they'd get into trouble if they revealed more about Kai then necessary.

* * *

The day soon became night.

Kai walked into his apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights, he dumped his jacket on the chair and removed his shoes.

Sitting on the bed he lay down, the curtains still wide open, the moon shining on his scarred body.

Sighing, he opened the bedside drawer, taking out a photograph, it was a picture of Kaiya, she was thirteen, and she held onto the beyblading cup, a huge smile spread on her face.

It was taken out of the newspaper, he smiled.

He had tried to find them, but being afraid of the past kept him away from his future, he drifted in the present like a ghost.

His mother was dying because of him.

Kai closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, maybe he should give Kaiya a chance…a smile crept onto his face…he'll give them all a chance.

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

**Chapter Five**

Kai woke before sunrise, cleaning up his apartment he took a long shower and got ready for the day ahead.

His mind was made up, he was going to give Kaiya one chance and one chance was all she had; it was like grading a person in a way.

As he walked down the stairs towards the roads his thoughts were mixed, his memories a mess, he remembered Kaiya being a silent child never saying a word, while he had been cautious of everything that happened and spoke when even told not too.

Looking across the street Kai caught sight of someone that sent chills down his spine, it was a man, the same man from when he was merely three years old, he was smiling at her a look of confidence, and as a car raced past he was gone like a flash.

Kai didn't understand, why should he be seeing him now, when he was gone all those years ago.

Don't wanting to linger on the subject he walked towards Tyson's house.

* * *

Tyson's house was in an uproar, Ray was asked to come over because Heero was there and Hilary was with him they were all arranging the banquet for Friday which was in three days time.

Max had stopped by because Tyson wanted to practice and no one would battle him.

It took them to realize Kai was standing in the dojo with them, arms crossed face expressionless.

His gaze ran over Kaiya a flicker of something was there and gone as fast as lightning.

She watched and cheered the two boys on, Hilary sitting next to her; they were looking through a fashion magazine.

"Hey Kai…what brings you here?" asked Ray smiling up at his friend, Kai nodded towards Kaiya.

The battle ended with Max winning, Tyson complaining bitterly on losing, Heero had disappeared and luckily hadn't seen his brother's loss.

"Why am I losing I'm the champ I _should_ be winning!"

"Maybe you should train more, like Kai says" pointed out Hilary.

"Or maybe you should just grow up" came another voice, turning everyone saw Kai standing in the doorway, his gaze flickered over everyone, he rarely made spontaneous visits.

Kai's gaze lingered on Kaiya for a moment their eyes locking; Kaiya looked away as if embarrassed.

"What brings you here Kai?" asked Ray, smiling at him knowingly.

Kai smirked, it was a smirk the guys had learnt that meant trouble, what did Kai have installed today?

"We're going out"

"Out? Where?"

"We are going to the aquarium"

"The aquarium, why we've been there hundreds of times" Tyson was confused.

Kai looked over at Kaiya, he knew she'd never been to one, if she had taken the normal Russian schooling she wouldn't have…he knew how the system worked all to well.

"But I know someone who hasn't"

Tyson and Max looked at Kaiya shocked.

"You mean you've never been to the aquarium!"

Kaiya shook, her cheeks now a rosy pink.

"So Kai, why've you suddenly taking us out?" asked Ray, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

Kai shrugged, "No reason, just-spur-of-the-moment kind of thing"

Kaiya was silent, she didn't know what to say, looking at everyone she smiled and nodded, it would be great to go.

* * *

"Look over there, can you see the angel fish, isn't he big" came an ecstatic voice from a crowd.

Tyson and Max gave Kaiya the grand tour, pointing out fish and telling her things you'd find in Jaws.

Kai watched with Ray at his side, Hilary with Kaiya to keep her company.

Ray looked up at Kai, whose trained eyes were staring at Kaiya, his eyes glazed over.

"What's the real reason why we're here Kai?" he suddenly asked.

Kai didn't look at Ray but removed his gaze from Kaiya and stared at the fish, "No reason, like I said, spur-of-the-moment"

Ray gave Kai a look, Kai almost snorted at his face.

"Is it because Kaiya's never been to one…how did you known she's never been to one in the first place?"

"Yes Ray it is because Kaiya has never been to an aquarium, and how did I know…I didn't always have a private school life you know"

"You mean you weren't always at some private boarding school?"

Kai shook his head, "No Ray…at first Voltaire sent me to one of the public schools, and since it didn't work out I was sent away to a private school or I was tutored at home"

Ray stared at Kai, this was something new to him, and then he looked at Kaiya who was laughing at something Tyson had said.

"Are you doing what I think your doing?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And what is it that I am supposedly doing?"

"Excepting Kaiya"

Kai smirked, clever Ray but not completely right.

Ray stopped at smiled at Kai, "You have haven't you! So are you taking her to the banquet?"

Kai frowned at this.

"Kai?"

"I don't know Ray"

Ray shrugged.

The group soon came to a section of seals, Tyson jumped up and down at this and Kaiya gasped at them; she'd only seen them on TV or in books.

Kai came and stood next to her.

"Having fun?"

Kaiya looked up at him surprised at such a comment.

"Thank you Kai"

"For what exactly?"

Kaiya smiled, "For trying".

* * *

**I'm going to cut it short there, hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**I ORDER YOU TO!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

**Chapter Six**

The airport was full, people were rushing to get onto their planes, departing and coming home, the noise of the planes and the people in different language greeted Kai's ears.

It hadn't worked out; Kai couldn't help and be with someone who'd shunned him out all his life.

The news had hit Kaiya with greet force, but she stood bravely and nodded in acceptance, she understood that Kai could not help the mother that threw him to the dogs.

Two days before the banquet Kaiya could not attend, she needed to get back home to her father and mother; she needed to tell them that she had failed in bringing home the only hope for her mother's survival, she knew though, that asking him was a risk before she boarded the plane to Japan.

The Bladebreakers had asked if she could stay a but longer for the reunion on Friday but she had to decline, even though they tried Kaiya had to take the ticket back to Russia.

She stood in the airport, her luggage already on the plane; she stared at her new friends, their goodbyes and waves and hugs saying they'll visit.

The call for her flight was heard and she moved towards the doors, everyone waved and smiled, she was going to miss these people.

Kai walked next to her, he didn't look at her.

Turning around and stopping, Kaiya stood in front of him and looked in her backpack that she taking on the plane, she found what she was looking for; it was covered in brown paper and tied with string, handing it to Kai she smiled, and** "Don't open till I'm gone ok".**

Kai took hold of the gift and nodded, Kaiya smiled and hugged him, her face buried in his chest, tears swelled up in her eyes but did not fall, and Kai hugged her back and smelled her hair.

"**One day maybe, you'll forgive them?" **asked Kaiya, mumbling against his jacket.

"**Maybe, we'll see"**

"Bye Kai"

"Goodbye, Kaiya"

The two nodded and Kai watched as she walked away, he held onto the gift, turning it around, it was hard like a book, what could she have given him?

Kai headed home, the apartment was empty and cold, a lonely feel overwhelmed him as he stared at the gift, putting it onto the table and lay down on his couch.

Closing his eyes he saw someone, the man, the one who'd been haunting him all this time.

But this was different, he was holding someone, he was holding Kai's mother, she cried and asked for his help, she screamed his name.

Kai's eyes shot open and rubbed them, looking at the clock he realized he must have fallen asleep, seeing as it was only eight at night he took hold of the brown wrapped gift and turned it over.

His fingers wrapped around the knot that held it all together.

Thinking against opening it Kai put it down and got a beer out the fridge, maybe one day he'll face his demons and survive but for now…he was to drown in his own pity.

------------

Rei – have you heard from him?

Max – he's not answering any of his calls

Kenny – his answering machine is full

Hilary – do you think he's ok?

Rei – don't think so, has anyone seen him?

Max – Tyson's been watching his apartment but he says the lights have been off all day

Hilary – will we see him tonight?

Rei – doubt it, does anyone know where his spare key is hidden?

Max – Tyson tried that…no luck

Rei – we'll just have to wait for tonight then?

Kenny – appears so

Hilary – I hope he's alright

Rei – we all do

---------

TBC…

I know its short but i need to end this now and it soon will end...like two more chpts

REVIEW!

THNX 4 REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

**Chapter Seven**

Five worried teens placed their ears to the door of Kai's apartment, there was no sound from inside and so it appeared he was not even here.

Tyson lifted his head and gave his ear a rub as it seemed to have gone numb.

"Maybe he's already at the banquet?" he suggested

Rei shook his head saying, "Lee said he'd call if he spotted him".

The group had come to Kai's apartment to fetch him for the banquet which had started an hour ago.

"What if he's past out drunk on the floor or he's just minutes away from taking that deadly sleeping pill or…or what if he's seconds away from walking off a bridge or-"

"Paranoid aren't you Chief?"

Kenny nodded and sulked, the worst case scenarios still running through his head.

"Do you think he's gone to see Kaiya?" asked Hilary

"I doubt it" mumbled Rei

"Rei, I've been thinking, why did Kaiya come here suddenly, what was her purpose?" asked Hilary thoughtfully

"Kai's mother is dieing from cancer and they think he's closest match for a bone marrow transplant"

"What about Kaiya?"

"I think she's not close enough"

"So that's why she came, to ask Kai for his help?"

Rei nodded.

The group stared at the door worried for their captain and friend.

"Should we break in?" asked Tyson

"We don't know how, we're the good guys remember" pointed out Hilary.

"I know how to pick a lock" said Max

The group stared amazed at their blond American friend who merely shrugged and knelt down, working some sort of magic with Hilary hair pin and on the lock, he stepped back and the door opened, just like magic.

They entered the apartment, Rei scrunched up his nose as the smell of alcohol swept past him.

Rei entered the living area, his foot hitting against a bottle, looking around he saw he was alone; picking the empty bottle up Rei placed it on the coffee table, noticing a book on top of folded brown paper.

It had Russian written on it and appeared to be quiet old, a letter was on top of the book and handwritten in sprawled Russian, picking it up Rei stared.

"Hey Rei what's that?"

"I think it's a letter"

Handing the piece of paper to Kenny who opened his laptop only to wake up Dizzi who kindly took a picture of it and translated it for them.

"Guys I doubt you'll want to read this"

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's like really personal"

"Can you dictate it to us?"

"If that's what you want"

Dizzi was silent for a moment and suddenly began dictating the latter.

"Kai, I'm sorry what mom and dad did, and I know forgiving them is something you wont do just because I ask you to, but I think there are something's you should know.

When we were small before you left, you told me that one day you were going to be famous, and you are, and I'm proud of you for aiming at your goal like that, we all meaning mom and dad, they were so scared when you were in the tournaments and so excited for you when you won.

Kai, mom, dad and I are proud of how you turned out.

There's also this, the baby Kai was going to do anyway, the baby had a tear in its lung and would have died anyway, and you saved the child a lot of grief and suffering.

And now for the last, I ask you Kai, will you come and help your mother and try and except that what she did was wrong, please Kai, try and save her and release me of seeing her in pain everyday till she gives in.

I'll understand if you don't want to Kai, I just hope that I'll get the chance to see and get to know you a lot better big brother.

Kaiya Hiwatari"

The group was silent, Dizzi sniffed and said, "If I could cry I'd be crying buckets"

Max nodded in agreement.

Rei looked at the hard copy and smiled, "I think I know where he is".

--------------------------

He was cold, not from the weather but from the feeling of something was terribly wrong.

Kai blinked and saw the very same man walking away from him and disappearing into the streets.

Kai trudged after him, and towards the hospital, Kai saw the same man sitting on the steps and then vanishing, as he was being lead somewhere.

Kai frowned, was this man the grim reaper in disguise?

The doors opened and Kai heading to find what room she was in.

Finding the room he stared at the door, his hand sweaty on the door knob, taking in a deep breath Kai turned it and the door opened.

He saw six people in total, three beds in a row on each side, hers was last, and Kai saw her, her hair was a lighter blue with a white streak, her eyes closed as she lay on her back.

The other patients watched as he walked towards her, he stood next to the bed, knelt down and held her hand in his, she stirred feeling his touch.

She turned her head and frowned opening her eyes, she stared at him in confusion.

"K-Kai?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand, she smiled, her other hand reached up and touched the blue triangles; Kai used his other hand and pressed her hand against his face.

A mother's touch.

"I'm so sorry Kai" she whispered,

Kai shook his head and pressed her hand against his face harder.

How he's dreamed of feeling her touch again.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent it, it was something that just had to happen"

His mother smiled and closed her eyes, freeing her tears.

"Kai…I love you, I always have"

Kai looked up and saw the same man standing over them, looming, waiting.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner:

But his mom just nodded smiling, her eyes closed.

Her hand became limp and her breathing stopped, the one hand that had been touching his face fell to the bed and the machines went haywire.

Yet he still held her hand as doctors swept past trying to revive her, but Kai knew there was no point, he'd come to late.

"Kai?"

Turning Kai saw his father and Kaiya standing, watching.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaiya.

Kai turned back and smiled at her calm face and still body that was his mothers.

"Saying goodbye".

------------------

REVIEW!

Thanx: kaillinne hiwatari , SchoolBoredom, bladz-azeri, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix

I cried while writing this, its so sad!


	9. Chapter 9

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

**Chapter Eight**

A funeral, black suits and black dresses.

Kai stood away from the guests from the rest of them all.

Him and his father made eye contact and moved on, Kai had a feeling it would be awhile before they accepted each other.

Kaiya was teary eyes yet happy that her mother was now at rest and at peace, she hugged Kai and they walked towards the gardens.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
on and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_

They laughed and talked as if long lost friends, neither wanting to separate a second time.

Sitting on a bench Kaiya looked up at her brother, his gaze on the stars, she could only feel a pang of sadness as she saw the reflection of her mother in him.

_The show must go on,  
the show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
my make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on._

Kaiya gripped his hand and stared at him, resting her head on his shoulder she smiled.

"**Do you, do you think she's happy?"**

"**Yeah, and glad to see her son home"**

Kaiya lifted her head and stared.

"**Kai…why did you really come back?"  
**

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
another heartache, another failed romance  
on and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
outside the dawn is breaking  
but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

"**I don't really know…I guess, I guess I had a feeling I had to come before he-"**

"**Who Kai, who was supposed to come?"**

"**The same man that took the baby"**

Kaiya looked down, not sure whether to believe him.

"**Kai…whatever happened those years ago it's happened and that's it…there's nothing you can do about it".**

Kai nodded in acceptance.

_The show must go on  
the show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
my make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

"**Do you…do you think you'll stay?"**

"**No…I have to get back to Japan, my friends are waiting for me"**

"**But I've been waiting for this moment all my life, please don't go, and please don't leave now"**

"**I have to"**

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_

"**Is it because of dad or is it just me?"**

Kai looked and her and cupped her face in his free hand.

"**No…its got nothing to do with you are dad it's just…I'm not ready"**

"**Kai"**

"**Mmm"**

"**Please remember me when you leave…please don't forget I'm here and that I'll wait till the end of time for you to accept me the way a brother and sister should"**

Kai stared at her and kissed her forehead.

"**I'll never forget".**

_I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -  
I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the show -  
The show must go on...

* * *

_

END!

It's finished!

The end is here!

Love you all, thanks to everyone who reviewed and all, love ya.

PT25

Ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Talking in Russian"**

"Talking normal"

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

_I lie, I wait  
I stop, I hesitate  
I am, I breathe  
I meant, I think of me _

It was two months since Kai's departure, and a week since Kaiya's father spoke about him, the two had been writing to each other, Kai and Kaiya but neither one of them wanted to mention their father.

With the loss of his wife and love and the founding of his son his mind was mixed, he didn't know what to do anymore.

It was his forty-fifth birthday and he was old and grey, he couldn't think, hell, he didn't even want to know what was outside.

And as Mr Hiwatari stared down the hallway of his house he sighed, he was tired and angry at pushing his son away the second time and he knew for a fact that Kaiya would do anything for them to get along again as a family.

_Is it any wonder I can't sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Is it any wonder I found peace through you?  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself be damned  
turn away from light  
it's not enough, just a touch  
it's not enough_

Walking towards her bedroom, Mr Hiwatari pushed open her door to see a sleeping body on the bed, wrapped in blankets.

Long red hair on the pillows, her breathing deep and peaceful.

Her light still on and a book resting on her chest, her father smiled and neatly placed the bookmark at the page and placed it on the bedside table, looking to see a photo of her and Kai, standing next to each other, from the look of the background it was at the funeral.

Standing by their mother's grave smiling, tears running down their faces, he stared at Kai in wonder, how did he become to look and smile just like his mother?

_I taste, I love  
I come, I bleed enough  
I hate, I'm not  
I was, I want too much_

While staring deeply at the picture Mr Hiwatari did not notice his daughter awake and staring at him perplexed.

"**Dad? Are you ok?"**

Mr Hiwatari startled placed the picture back and put it back on the small table.

"**Yeah I'm ok"**

Kaiya sat up in her bed and smiled at the picture.

"**You know, he's really angry at you"**

"**What's he…what's he like?"**

Mr Hiwatari sat on the bed and the two smiled at each other lovingly.

"**He's…he's just the way he's meant to be, a bit of a perfectionist and a critic but he's cool…a lot like mom in some ways"**

"**Like how?"**

"**Well like, he'll always get his way, he thinks he's always right and he likes to be clean, not like you who enjoys running around in manure"**

"**And is he a good person?"**

"**He's mixed up really, he's never had real…guidance for him to decides what's really wrong and right"**

_Is it any wonder I can't sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Is it any wonder I found peace through you?  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself be damned  
Turn away from light_

"**It's my fault, I suggested sending him to my father, and I was never really good to you or him? I'm an awful father really I don't know how you're mother could stand me"**

"**It doesn't matter what happened dad, as long as you forgive yourself"**

"**Do you think he's forgiven me?"**

"**Maybe you should ask him?"**

"**Ask him?"**

"**Yeah, we can go to Japan and I don't know…see what happens?"**

"**Maybe"**

"**Dad lets just go, what can happen?"**

"**Your right you know that?"**

"**Aren't I always?"**

_It's not enough, just a touch  
it's not enough, just a touch  
it's not enough, just a touch  
it's not enough, just a touch  
it's not enough, just a touch  
it's not enough, just a touch

* * *

_

They arrived in sunny weather and blue skies, walking towards a group of people that waited for Kaiya but did not know of the surprise she brought back.

Kai spotted her first but then he saw his father.

Tension was there as Kai and father stared at each other, the group gulped; they had heard of what happened and did not know how their friend and captain would react to this.

Mr Hiwatari put his hand out to shake with his son; Kai stared at it and smirked; only Kaiya would do something like this.

Kai stretched out his hand, hesitating and the grasping the hand that was his father; the two stared at each other, with Kaiya jumping around like a happy sugar high bunny.

Then Kai did something no one expected, he pulled his father into an embrace, the two smiled and hugged each other, Mr Hiwatari felt tears swell up in his eyes.

This was his boy; this was his boy, his son, his blood.

"**Kai…I'm-"**

Mr Hiwatari began saying in Kai's ear, the two were the same height.

"**Don't worry about it, its over"**

Mr Hiwatari smiled and they separated, he stared at his son and daughter, smiling from ear to ear_, 'yes, it's finally over'.

* * *

_

There we go, now we're finished, finally it's over!

Can you hear the angels singing and everything?

Hey this was great to write and loads of fun, and I can only thanx everyone who reviewed, thanx so much!

Anyway, the song from the last chapter was by Queen, Show must go on or something and the song in this chapter was Eye by Smashing Pumpkins.

Cya sometime.

Luvs ya,

PT25


End file.
